


Traitor

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye refuses to bear and raise the child of a murderer and traitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement.

Under a lot of stress, especially with Hydra lurking around every corner, Skye didn’t realize what was going on with her body at first. As she waited for the pregnancy test to tell her what she already knew, she hoped she was wrong and she just had the flu. There wasn’t time in her life for a child at all – what was left of SHIELD was still busy trying to fight off Hydra’s attacks. Their team was busy all the time. Plus, there was a big issue to deal with – the fact that the child she was most likely knocked up with had been fathered by a murderer and a traitor. Ward was off somewhere with Garrett, probably spilling all their secrets. She was past his betrayal now. Really. She couldn’t wait to take him down for what he had done to all of them.

When the timer dinged, Skye took a deep breath before looking at the test. She gasped when she saw the plus sign, even though she had been expecting it. “Damn it.” A knock on the door startled her. “Wait a second!” She struggled to hide the test in the garbage can, but Jemma’s eyes immediately spotted it as soon as the door opened.

“Oh!”

“You can’t tell anybody yet. Please keep it a secret,” she begged.

“I won’t tell anyone – you have my word,” Jemma promised. She had suspected for quite a while, but had been waiting for Skye to catch up. 

And just at that moment, Melinda wandered by. Both women tensed up and looked guilty so she peered in. Once she saw what Skye tried to hide, she sighed. “Let’s go talk in the other room. Now!”

“Do we have to?” Skye really didn’t want to discuss this with anyone. And she really didn’t want Coulson, Trip, and Fitz finding out.

“Yes.” Melinda stared at her until Skye finally gave in and followed her out. She sat down on the couch with a huff. “I’m assuming Ward is the father?”

Skye nodded. “I made a mistake, May. I fucked up and I take full responsibility for my actions.”

That’s when Jemma interrupted. “What do you plan to do? Are you keeping the baby?” She wondered how the logistics of raising a baby on the Bus – especially when they were on the run from Hydra – would work.

Skye only had to think about it for less than thirty seconds. “I’m not keeping the baby. I want to abort for so many reasons.”

“You don’t have to explain them to us if you don’t want to – we’ll support you.” Jemma smiled at her and grabbed her friend’s hand.

“Really?” Skye was actually a little bit surprised by that.

“Of course. Besides, it is your body.” Jemma wouldn’t judge her for any of her decisions. It wasn’t right or fair.

Melinda grabbed the other hand and squeezed it. Skye felt vaguely uncomfortable but let it go. “I know a SHIELD doctor that owes me a favor, no questions asked. Do you want me to contact her? And I realize you’ve made up your mind, but tell me again. Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?”

Skye nodded, feeling thankful that May and Simmons weren’t judging her. At least she hoped they weren’t – maybe it was occurring internally. And if that was true, she didn’t want to know about it. “I am absolutely sure, May. Contact your doctor contact. And thank you both for helping me.”

“No problem.” Melinda smiled at her and then went to go make the phone call.

Jemma sat back and started up another conversation about a different topic. Skye appreciated what she was doing and the two women got into a small argument about what to eat for dinner later that night (she hoped she could keep it down because that hadn’t been happening lately). Skye looked up when Melinda returned. “She’ll see you tomorrow evening. We have to fly to Pennsylvania, but you will be taken care of. I trust Natalie.”

Skye suddenly panicked. “What are we going to tell the boys?”

“That we’re going to have a girls’ night out with one of Melinda’s friends, and they can enjoy their day off. If they have a problem with it, then we’ll complain next time they want to do something,” Jemma suggested.

“Good plan.” Skye kissed the top of her head, grinned at Melinda on the way out, and then hurried to her bedroom to take a nap. She was so exhausted she could barely stand it.

The next day, the men surprisingly didn’t complain – they were also exhausted and wanted some time off to relax. Coulson looked suspicious, but Melinda managed to convince him that they really were having a girls’ night out. He eventually bought it and proceeded to go off to eat pizza with Trip and Fitz.

“Are you nervous?” Jemma questioned as they waited to be seen.

Skye was going to lie, but realized she didn’t want to. She wanted to be honest with them, especially since both Melinda and Jemma deserved her honestly. “A little. I’m also terrified, but I know I’m doing what’s best for me. This is the right decision.” Her mind was made up and she wasn’t going to change it. In the future, she could consider becoming a parent for real. But now was definitely not the right time.

“We’re here for you,” Melinda assured her. “You don’t have to be terrified or nervous, Skye.”

When Skye’s name was called, she stood up immediately. “Can you come with me?”

“Of course we can.” Melinda and Jemma both followed her into a room. The three women had a conversation with the doctor, and Skye’s fears were majorly eased. Because May trusted her, she trusted her too.

After the procedure was done and they were back on the Bus, Jemma set up the DVD player so they could watch a movie together. “This is fun,” Skye murmured.

“We need to do this more often when we’re not fighting the forces of evil.” The joke came from Melinda and they stared at her in shock. She shrugged. “What? I’m not serious all the time!”

Skye and Jemma both cracked up. “Well, good. Because then we can watch a comedy after this.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jemma agreed. She loved spending some quality time with Melinda and Skye. It was a lot of fun.

Skye went to bed that night thinking about what could have been – maybe in another life, she and Ward could have been parents – but she didn’t once regret her decision to abort. And when she woke up in the morning, she was able to move on with her life and continued fighting with the team to try and take down Hydra.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I absolutely love the "Skye is pregnant with Ward's baby" fics, I couldn't stop thinking about the plot going in a different direction. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
